look at me!
by Womasan17
Summary: "Hari demi hari berlalu, hingga berganti tahun. Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Kapan penantian ku berakhir? Kapan kau melihat ku? Kapan kau menyadari bahwa aku yang selalu ada untuk mu ? Apa aku harus menyerah? Aku lelah, ya aku lelah. Aku hanya seorang sahabat, ya sahabat". #meanie #wonwoo #mingyu


Cast : Wonwoo x Mingyu

"Hari demi hari berlalu, hingga berganti tahun. Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Kapan penantian ku berakhir? Kapan kau melihat ku? Kapan kau menyadari bahwa aku yang selalu ada untuk mu ? Apa aku harus menyerah? Aku lelah, ya aku lelah. Aku hanya seorang sahabat, ya sahabat".

Aku membuka mataku perlahan saat ku rasakan sinar matahari telah mengenai tubuh ku. Aku tak tau kenapa matahari pagi ini sungguh bersinar dengan terang. Dengan susah payah dan perasaan malas, ku seret tubuh ku masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhku agar tampak segar.

Kini aku sudah siap dengan seragam sekolah menengah pertama ku, dan tak lupa kaca mata bulat kesayangan ku, serta novel yang berada di genggaman tangan kananku. Dengan santai ku langkah kan kaki ku menuju lantai bawah. Di sana ku temukan umma dan appa ku sedang menyantap sarapnnya dengan tenang.

" Selamat Pagi umma" sapa ku, "selamat pagi wonie-ya" balas umma ku dengan tersenyum sangat manis, senyum terhangat yang tak dimiliki oleh siapa pun. " selamat pagi appa" salam ku pada sosok yang sangat aku hormati. "pagi wonie" jawabnya sambil tersenyum walau tak semanis oemma ku, tapi aku tahu, beliau sangat menyayangiku.

"Wonie-ya, apa kau ada acara sepulang sekolah nanti?" tanya appa di sela-sela waktu sarapan kami. "ku rasa tidak appa, ada apa?" jawabku.

Kita akan berkunjung ke rumah sahabat appa, Tuan kim. karena terkejut dengan perkataan ayah ku, aku sampai tersedak roti yang sedang ku makan. "kau tidak apa-apa wonie?" tanya ayah ku. "tidak ayah, aku tidak kenapa, hanya tersedak saja" jawab ku. Appa ku hanya mengangguk anggukan kepalanya. "kenapa appa kesana?" kenapa tidak boleh, kau juga bersahabat dengan anaknya kan? ya appa, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ingin kesana? biasanya appa bisa kesana tanpaku" jawabku. "sudah kau ikut saja, kau akan tau nanti.

"kini aku telah sampai di gerbang sekolah ku, ku langkahkan kaki ku menuju gedung megah itu, namun panggilan itu membuatku seketika berhenti.

"hyung!!!"

iya dia Kim Mingyu, sahabat ku, walaupun ia beda setahun dari ku, namun kami berada di tingkat yang sama. Alasannya? karena waktu kecil ia merengek kepada ibunya ingin sekolah juga, karena melihatku masuk sekolah saat itu.dan jadilah kami berada ditingkat yang sama sekarang.

"kenapa?" jawabku datar. "ani hyung. kajja.. ini sudah waktunya untuk masuk.

kami pun berjalan beriringan, sampai di kelas, aku dan mingyu langsung mendudukkan diriku di kursi. Mingyu? tak usah ditanya, dia duduk tepat disampingku, temen semeja ku. Kata teman-teman ku, dimana ada wonwoo, pasti disitu ada mingyu juga. Ya, benar, bocah itu tak bisa jauh-jauh dariku.

"mingyu, nanti siang aku dan keluarga ku, akan berkunjung kerumah mu", "wah, benarkah? pantas saja oemma ku berlanja keperluan memasak banyak sekali kemarin" sahutnya. "tapi sebenarnya aku malas pergi mingyu, jawabku. "yak, kenapa seperti itu hyung? mungkin saja ada hal yang sangat penting yang ingin di bicarakan. atau mungkin juga membicarakan tentang kita. sahut mingyu dengan menaik turunkan alisnya serta menyunggingkan senyum andalannya, yang mebuat hatiku berdetak begitu cepat. untung saja ekspresi datar ku ini bisa menyembunyikan kegugupanku saat mingyu tersenyum seperti itu.

"kau sangat terlihat menjijikkan dengan ekspresi seperti itu, mingyu.. berhentilah beraegyo seperti itu.. jawab ku sambil memukul bahunya pelan. "aisss, kenapa kau malah memukulku? .aku hanya menghendikkan bahuku.

kini Pelajaran tengah berlangsung, aku tak tau, ini hanya perasaan ku saja, atau memang benar, bocah tiang hitam ini sedang menatapku. "aku tau aku tampan, berhentilah menatapku, dan perhatikan saja guru song yang sedang mengajar. celetukku sambil memiringkan kepalaku menghadapnya. namun apa yang ku dapat? senyuman itu lagi, ku rasa jantungku tak bisa dikendalikan lagi. ku alihkan pandanganku menunduk berpura-pura untuk membaca buku. " jika dilihat-lihat, kau sangat manis hyung, any.. "cantik". terserah kau saja, aku tak perduli" jawabku sedingin mungkin.

Tak terasa lonceng sekolah sudah berbunyi tepat jam 12, itu tanda bahwa istirahat jam makan siang akan dimulai. Guru song mengakhiri pelajaran hari ini... kuregangkan otot badanku, yang terasa kaku saat mengikuti pelajaran tadi.

"mingyu" panggil suara gadis cantik, namun sedikit menjengkelkan itu, ya aku tau dia memang kekasih kim mingyu. hemm..

''mingyu'' panggil gadis itu sekali lagi. Dan dengan sialnya mingyu menatap ke arah gadis itu, dan tersenyum...sangat manis. ''ayo kekantin! Serunya. Aku tak tahu kenapa mood ku tiba-tiba menjadi sangat buruk saat gadis itu datang. ''mingyu, aku duluan'' dan tanpa menunggu balasan dari mingyu, aku melenggang pergi begitu saja...

Tbc..

Wahh ini pertama kalinya aku nulis ff. Hemm masih banyak kurang nya, atau mungkin juga pasaran ya, mohon sarannya ya, aku penulis baru lahir.


End file.
